A Dream Within a Dream
by RavenWriteWing
Summary: Ulquiorra is dead, or is he? Grimmjow no longer knows. He is losing his grip on reality. He knows that he loves him. Rated T for Grimmjow because let's face it, he's the kind of guy that has a potty mouth.


**I don't own anything, all character's belong to Tite Kubo!**

**Well I finally wrote something. What it is, I'm not quite sure, I'll let you decide. So please read and review.**

* * *

_It's black, dark, void. All he can see is himself, all he can hear is a low ringing in his ears. He is walking, walking forwards. Why he is walking he does not know, nor care to know, all he knows is that he must march on, for if he does not there will never be an end to the darkness, his soul shall never to be able to acquire the peace it desires. _

_He doesn't know anything. Who is he? Where is he? How did he get here? What is this peace which he desires? Then there is light. A blob of pure white light. His feet pick up their pace. They are eager, he is eager. As he nears an object forms in the glow, with it a reiatsu. He realizes the object is not all white, the jet black hair seems to blend in with the darkness, with the void. Yet the silky white skin, white tailcoat, white hakama, and mask fragment are so stark in comparison that they seem to be bioluminescent. Almost as if a halo surrounds the pale Espada of death. _

_"Ulquiorra!" He reaches out, grasping the other and spins the male, reveling in the stoic cold which is his companion. His companion does not react even as Grimmjow sets him down. "Ulquiorra?" Finally there is colour in this world. Ulquiorra opens his eyes and the green void of his eyes replaces the black void. Suddenly Ulquiorra is fading, all that remains is the glow of his alabaster skin and those lifeless eyes. He is sucked into those eyes. _

_"I'm dying. Awaken from your unconsciousness and see me off." It is an order. _

_"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra! What's happening, what do you mean you are dying! You're right here. Why are you leaving? You are safe, here, with me, I just held you!" Then the glow fades again and Grimmjow is left with only himself, the ringing and the void. _

_"ULQUIORRA!" _

His eyes snap open, his wounds are fatal, but he's not dead, not yet. He can move, he must move. Ulquiorra's reiatsu is fading. He crawls, reopening the just clotted wounds. Surely this will kill him. But Ulquiorra is dying if they can save each other then all is well, if they die together all is well, so long as they are together. So long as he finally manages to portray his feelings. To say his "I love you" s to the pale Espada. Even if the Cuatro knows nothing of love, the heart or emotions. Ulquiorra knows love is unique and that he does not love that many do not love, but he will understand, if Grimmjow's body, which he can now barely control as his strength leaves him and he fades to death, can make it to say those three words.

He makes it, he can see him although Grimmjow's vision is blurry he cannot even see colour only black and white. He can feel nothing but his body moving forward towards his lover who seems to be turning to ash, who is slipping away. Will he have enough strength to say his words, no matter how important? But suddenly he hears his words, and he feels complete, until his vision is no longer pinhole and he can see the rest of the situation, the other characters in the play.

"I think I love you." He says to the woman, stretching his hand to grasp hers. Grimmjow stops even though he is not aware, same as he was never aware of telling his legs to move in the first place. The woman, Orihime, grasps his hand just as it turns to ash. Grimmjow can only watch as, with leaking human eyes set upon_ his _Ulquiorra she says; "I love you too." Then he fades Ulquiorra, his love is gone nothing but ashes.

The woman and her friends are there, they still remain, barely damaged. They comfort her as she cries, as she cries her stupid human tears over Ulquiorra, _his_ Ulquiorra. She did not love him. He did, he does. She had males flocking her left, right and center and she just fell for him because she wanted to. Grimmjow on the other hand, that was his soul mate, he just never confessed. And now Ulquiorra had spent his last moments confessing the love that should be_ his _to a woman that would be in love with someone else in a day or two, because she was a human, that's how humans were.

The others leave the roof. Off to do something, to fall in love, to take more lovers away from each other. He wants revenge, he wants to kill, to make others feel what he feels. But he can't he can't move. He is too weak. His wounds are now non-existent. It is his heart that aches, his heart is dead, it is his heart which pains him so and disables mobility. Suddenly he is screaming, crying, howling his hollow cries.

"U-u-ulquiorra! Ulqui-orra! Ulquiorra! I l-ove you! Ulquiorraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ! P-ple-ase! Plea-se."

* * *

"Ulquiorra... Ulquiorra." He tosses and turns, having a nightmare. A dream of what is, what has been, and what is to come. He sobs in his sleep. Even if he awakens the pain, the truth will not leave him. It has been like this for quite awhile. He fears sleep. The nightmares always return.

Finally he sighs and places his hands on Grimmjow's face, tenderly kissing his lips, so that the man beneath him stills to the point where he is only trembling and calling; "Ulqui-orra?"

His lover needs sleep. But he can only watch him for so long before the agony becomes too much and he must awaken him. Often Grimmjow is even more tired after these sleeps. He had really hoped he had finally stopped the nightmares, he was sure his plan would work. "Grimmjow." He breathes into his lover's ears. He feels his lover beneath him finally reaching a state of consciousness. He kisses his lips again before the sapphires open to the dark. Blinking a few times Grimmjow finally realizes his situation. He is safe, in his bedroom, with his lover. He is not crying for Ulquiorra, he is not on the dome of Las Noches, and he is not dying. Instead he is safe.

Yes he is safe. Warm, content. His lover's light body rests on top of his. That is when he takes in the state of their nakedness. That's right, they made love. Well, he was more or less raped because despite his protests the act was continued. It had tired him out to the point where he had no choice but to sleep. Why would the dreams continue even here, safe, in his lover's arms. His lover may have been harsh forcing him into slumber when he desperately tried not to, he had been successful too, for almost three weeks he had not slept, had not had those nightmares. He had raped him in order to get him to sleep.

But try as he might Grimmjow couldn't be mad."You know I love you, right?"

"You tell me every day Grimmjow."

"I just don't want you to forget. I don't think you know how much that means to me. I will die without you. There will be nothing honorable about it. I will take Panthera to my neck and kill myself, just in order to try to be with you." He cries into his chest, trying to hide the tears but knowing that his lover is well aware that he is crying.

"You too must stay strong. You are more likely to die in battle than I." He combs his fingers through blue hair and soon the tears stop. Suddenly a yawn is ushered by the male in his arms making him look very cute, very venerable, and like a very sleepy kitty.

He turns the other around so that he is spooning the larger male. This is also so that the mask fragment does not press into his lovers cheek as he lowers them back to the bed. He readjusts the blankets and begins to rub his panther's lower back and shoulder blades.

"We're going back to sleep, aren't we?"

"Yes Grimmjow. You need to rest."

"I have nightmares...You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I know you tell me everyday."

"I just don't want you to-"

"Grimmjow, I love you too. Please sleep now, I am here." He feels a strange feeling in his gut, not being able to finish saying how much he loves the other, he must finish, so that he knows he loves him.

"I don't want you to forget. I don't think you know how much that means-"

"Grimmjow, love, sleep."

"But-"

"No buts. You will die without me, I know."

"You know?"

"I know."

"Hold me." And so he complies as Grimmjow once again drifts off. The last thing he sees before plunging back into the icy cold of his nightmare are the pale lithe arms of is rock wrap around him again.

_He is back again. He knows he has been here before. But he does not know where here is. Nothing tells him where he is either. It's black, dark, void. All he can see is himself, all he can hear is a low ringing in his ears. He is walking, walking forwards. Why he is walking he does not know, nor care to know, all he knows is that he must march on, for if he does not there will never be an end to the darkness, his soul shall never to be able to acquire the peace it desires. _

_He doesn't know anything. Who is he? Where is he? How did he get here? What is this peace which he desires? Then there is light. A blob of pure white light. His feet pick up their pace. They are eager, he is eager. As he nears an object forms in the glow, with it a reiatsu. He realizes the object is not all white, the jet black hair seems to blend in with the darkness, with the void. Yet the silky white skin, white tailcoat, white hakama, and mask fragment are so stark in comparison that they seem to be bioluminescent. Almost as if a halo surrounds the pale Espada of death. And as the image of the Espada forms, so does his memories. He thought he was dead! _

_He can see it as if he were in a movie. He would be the love struck teenage girl running down the hill, hair blowing, hands swinging in loose fists by her head as she ran to him. Her lover. He is not a girl but he still jogs, fists at his sides. "Ulquiorra!" He calls before reaching him. "Ulquiorra!" He says breathless as he stands before the other hugging him. The others arms come up to lock the taller male in a stony embrace. "I thought you were dead! I had this horrible dream! I can't loose you I love you!" He is sobbing into the other's jacket. _

_"Grimmjow." He is pulled back, Ulquiorra's eyes are open. Suddenly they are engaged in a fiery kiss. It's real, this, their love is real. Always has been always will be. Grimmjow needs Ulquiorra. He knows this. Ulquiorra is his everything. Ulquiorra will save them all, Ulquiorra knows everything, he is just Ulquiorra's pawn. But that's alright. _

_"Ulquiorra, I love you." Grimmjow says panting pulling apart, gasping for air and opening his eyes. His hands are hooked around Ulquiorra's neck. Ulquiorra opens his eyes again, he looks sad. _

_"I love you too Grimmjow." And Grimmjow's heart flutters. Ulquiorra moves his hands from Grimmjow's lower back to his face. "I love you because I am you. I am a figment of your imagination Grimmjow." _

_"No Ulquiorra. Stop, don't speak. Please, please." _

_"What would you rather we do?" _

_"Kiss." _

_"Again?" But they kiss anyway. This time there is a lot less fire, it is simple, chaste, adoring, loving." Grimmjow nuzzles into Ulquiorra's hands after the kiss, pulling them closer to his face with his own hands. _

_"Grimmjow you have to face reality, everyone is relying on you." _

_"But I'm relying on you. You are my power and you and the information you left us we would already be dead." _

_"But you are not you must face reality and fight. You love fighting." _

_"I no longer lust for destruction, I love only you and an escape form the world." _

_"You cannot sleep forever." _

_"Please wake me up never." It grows silent. _

_"Grimmjow, sweetie, wake up." Ulquiorra tells him rubbing his face. _

_"No Ulquiorra, let me stay here with you." _

_"It wasn't me." Ulquiorra responds and Grimmjow cocks his eye brow. _

"Sweetie, come one. I know you don't want to but you have to wake up, we are waiting for you." _This time although it comes from Ulquiorra his lips do not move and the voice is definitely a high pitched female's. _

_"Who...?" _

_"It's Nelliel. Wake up Grimmjow, the world needs you." _

"Grimmjow please, come on now, wake up. Don't fight me sweetie."

_The world around Grimmjow fades until all that remains is the ghost image of Ulquiorra. "I need you Ulquiorra." _

_"But alas, I am dead. Good day Grimmjow. Aishiteru." _

_He walks away until his image fades completely. His voice no more than a whispered echo. _

"Grimmjow, sweetie please-"

"Shut it Nel." He mumbles.

"If you were awake you could have told me, no need to be so rude."

"Tch!" Her hands begin to comb through his hair knowing whenever he wakes up it is on the wrong side of the bed. She can tell he no longer wishes to fight. She does not know what he wants, she believes that even he does not know what he wants, but he does not want this.

"I know none of us can understand the pain you bare, the pain that comes with the knowledge you are privy too. But you can't just sleep the days away. We need you, the world needs you."

"Get your fuckin' 'ands offa me!" He growls snapping his eyes open. "'Course ya don't understand! Fuckin' can't understand that I'm nothing, I'm weak, the enemy will crush me as soon as he bores of me! Got that? He's fuckin' toying with us! I'll never be strong enough! God forsaken world doesn't need me, needs Ulquiorra." There is silence for a moment. Nelliel knows that he is not so much mad at her than he is at the world, he just needs to vent.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry if there is anything any of us can do-"

"You can't do nothin' stupid woman! Now getta fuck outta my room. I'll be down in na minute."

Nelliel turns tears in her eyes and leaves. It hurts to be the one he vents on, it hurts to know she cannot help him. Grimmjow doesn't care. His tears are more important. "Ai...Do not cry at my comatose state, for in lies my love, my escape."

* * *

**If you don't understand it that's alright, I didn't either. But that's what happens when you write at one in the monring and continue until four. I did some basic editing the day after I wrote this (today) but again it's after midnight and I probably missed something, so if you notice anything wrong with spelling and grammar please write a review. Enjoyed it? Write a review. Hated it? Write a review. Bored? Well I think you get the picture.**


End file.
